


The Legend of The Peverell Brothers

by LovestruckMage



Series: The Tales Of Magic And Fantasy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Antioch is a dumbass, Cadmus is depressed, Ignotus is just trying to keep him and his brothers out of trouble, Swearing, The Peverell Brothers went to the Fantasy World, and just wants a peaceful life, the Deathly Hallows origin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovestruckMage/pseuds/LovestruckMage
Summary: The elder wand. The resurrection stone. The cloak of invisibility. Together, they make up the Deathly Hallows. But what is the true story behind such powerful artifacts?





	The Legend of The Peverell Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Lovestruck Mage here! I got this idea when brainstorming for The Magic of Love and Legends. This takes place in the same universe(s) as The Magic of Love and Legends. Hope you enjoy!

 

Three brothers, who are traveling on a lonely windy road at twilight, reach a treacherous river, as the story goes.

These brothers, however, were trained in the magical arts and simply made a build over the dangerous water with a wave of their wands. Halfway across, they found their path blocked a ominous hooded figure; Death.

Angered that they had been cheated out of three new victims, Death devised a cunning plan and pretended to congratulate the brothers for their magical ability, saying each had earned a reward for being able to outsmart them.

The first brother was a headstrong man and asked for an all power wand that couldn’t lose. Death accepted his request and fashioned him a wand from a branch of a tree of elder that stood on the banks of the river and give it to the oldest brother.

The second brother was an arrogant man and asked the power to recall the dead. Death obliged and picked up a stone from the river bed, pressing powerful magic into it. They handed it to the second brother, telling him that the stone had the power to bring back the dead.

The third and youngest brother was both humble and wise, thus he was suspicious of Death. He therefore asked for something to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. Death, most reluctantly, gave the youngest brother their own Cloak of Invisibility.

Death then stood aside and allowed the brothers to continue their journey. And they did so as they admired Death’s gifts. Eventually, the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother traveled to a distant village and sought out a wizard whom he once had a quarrel. With the unbeatable wand at his side, his victory was guaranteed. Leaving his enemy dead on the ground, the oldest brother went to a inn and loudly bragged about the unbeatable wand he stole from Death themself and of his newfound invincibility.

That night, young wizard, who had overheard the brother’s bragging, crept up on the first brother as he laid on his bed, passed out from the alcohol. He took the wand and, just to be safe, slit the oldest brother throat. Thus, Death took the first brother for their own. He died for power.

As this was happening, the second brother journeyed to his home where he live alone. There he took the stone that could rise the dead and turned it thrice in hand. To his wonder, the figure of the woman he had once hoped to wed appeared before him.

And yet, she was cold and distant. She no longer belonged to the realm of the living and suffered greatly for it. The second brother, driven insane, killed him so to truly join her. Thus, Death took the second brother for their own. He died for love.

Death searched for the third brother for many years. However, they never able to find him. It was only when after the youngest brother acquired a great age that he took of the cloak and gave it to his son. He welcomed Death as an old friend and departed with them as equals.

This is the story of The Tale of the Three Brothers, the tale of the Deathly Hallows. The unbeatable wand of elder. The stone that can bring back the dead. And the cloak of invisibility that never fades. Some believe that if one were to unite the Hallows, they would be the Master of Death. However, what is the truth behind the myth? What events actually took place? Are the Hallows really Death’s gifts or objects the brothers made?

After all, all legends have a grain of truth to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
